Mari Menderita Bersama
by KurooBaSF
Summary: Berawal dari si cabai yang mengusulkan untuk uji nyali ke sebuah mansion angker deket sekolah. Teman-teman gengnya takut tinggal nama kalau membantah, alhasil mereka semua dateng. Dapatkah mereka menyelesaikan uji nyali yang nista ini?/"Udeh, diem kalian sebelum gue sodok pantat lu semua pake ni obor." Bahasa gahoel, 24/7 retjehness, hint ship(?)
1. Chapter 1

"Ja-jadi… Kita ngapain lagi disini?"

"Gimana sih lu? Kita tuh mau study tour, se-tu-di to-ur"

"Study tour ndasmu? Kita mau uji nyali tau."

"Ya maksud gue study tour bareng setan-setan yang ada."

"Udeh, diem kalian sebelum gue sodok pantat lu semua pake ni obor."—Ia mengarahkan api dari obor itu kearah mereka semua dengan muka yang bisa dikatakan sebelas dua belas sama Annabelle.

Nama gue Lucy Heartfillia, panggil aja Lucy. Umur gue tujuh belas tahun, seorang jomblowati, dan bersekolah si SMA paling terbaik di Magnolia. Ya, saking terbaiknya, yang edannya terbaik juga bersekolah disini. Gue juga gak tau kenapa gue ada disini sekarang, dihapadan sebuah mansion yang sering ditampilin di pilem-pilem horror barat.

Nama gue Lucy, dan gue nyesel menyetujui ide 'super brilian' ini.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei

Warning: Typo dan tidak sesuai EYD dan OOC akut dan cing-cong cing-cong lainnya.

**Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Jumat, siapa sih yang benci hari Jumat? Yang pasti bukan gue, karna Jumat itu penuh berkah bro. Nama gue Lucy, gue sekarang berada di jenjang SMA dan bersekolah di SMA Fairy Tail, keren kan namanya? Nggak? Awas dijotos Erza lu.

Ya oke, jadi ceritanya hari ini gue ke sekolah kayak biasa. Belajar sesuai KBM kayak biasa. Namun, yang kagak biasa adalah waktu pulangnya. "Hei gais, kumpul bentar sini." Seru seorang perempuan dengan rambut warna merah, efek samping emaknya ngidam cabe katanya. Namanya Erza Scarlet, dia itu ketua dari geng bukan geng juga kecil-kecilan kita. "Napa Za?" Nah, yang ini Namanya Gray Fullbuster, dia itu cowok yang doyan _stripping_. Kenapa? Konon katanya itu adalah hobinya, betapa luasnya dunia ini ya? _Stripping _aja termasuk kategori hobi. "Buruan dong, gue mau pulang, ngantuk nih!" Kata seorang cowok lagi, tapi yang ini tidak menstrim. Karena rambut jabriknya itu warnanya PINK. Pink loh sodara-sodara. Namanya Natsu Dragneel, gamer sejati dan paling benci dengan kata-kata 'berhitung'.

"Ada apaan nih?" Muncul lagi lah sesosok makhluk hidup yang bergender cowok tulen. Namanya Jellal Fernandes, cowo idaman kaum hawa menurut orang-orang di luar kelas kita. Hih, gak tau mereka sesedeng apa dia. Yah, gue juga ga bisa nge-_judge _sih, kita semua itu perkumpulan anak sedeng yang level recehnya minus sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan. Kenapa? Kok gue bangga? Gak tau gue juga, ketularan temen-temen gue sepertinya.

"Jadi, kemaren gue nonton Dunia Lain," Mulailah si Erza ngomong. Nah, baru mulai aja kita semua udah bisa merasakan ide-ide sinting yang bisa dia katakan. "Terus ternyata salah satu situs yang mereka datengin itu ada di deket sini! So, gue mau kita menunjukkan seberapa beraninya kah kita menghadapi makhluk-makhluk kasat mata ini!" Intinya dia nantangin, jangan ditiru ya man-teman.

Kita semua kicep, ngelirik satu sama yang lain. Telepati ceritanya. '_Woy, gimana ini woy?_' Gue lirik tu cowok atu-atu. Secara reflektif, mereka angkat bahu semua. Ah, dasar kepret. "Gue tau kalian semua jomblo, jadi untuk mengisi waktu luang aja." Tambah si Erza dengan santuy. Cewek perkasa mah bebas ye.

"Tapi Za, gue mau _farming _di game gue. Lagi ada _event _nih, sayang ntar susah lagi _farming_-nya." Si Natsu mencoba untuk keliatan tegar melawan Erza.

"Oh, ngajak ribut lu ama gua?"

"Eh nggak mak, maap."

Anyink, cepet banget kalahnya. Udah gitu cengengesan lagi, cuih, seperti kuda lumping saja.

"Wah, ada apa ini rame-rame?" Muncul sesosok makhluk cewek berambut biru datang, dia adalah Juvia Lockser. Cewek yang menurut rumornya memiliki skill _stalking _melebihi FBI dan CIA digabung. "Rumor yak, aslinya lebih serem dari itu" adalah kutipan dari Gray yang merupakan sasaran empuk bagi Juvia. Kadang gue kasian liatnya, tapi seru gitu loh, serasa nonton pilem-pilem yang ada agen-agen rahasianya gituh. Cuma bedanya ini versi anak sekolahan.

"Oh Juvia, pas banget lu datengnya. Jadi, gue punya ide buat kita-kita semua pergi ke mansion angker yang ada di deket sekolah nanti malem. Soalnya kalau perginya besok alias malming, kasian gue ama kalian. Takut ntar ada yang kesurupan gegara sedih gitu ngeliatin ada setan yang malmingan, sementara kita semua pada jomblo." Jelasnya panjang kali lebar rumus luas persegi panjang. Gue gak tau si Erza ini diem-diem indigo atau gimana, tapi tetep aja gitu loh, manggil temen sendiri jomblo. Fakta sih, iya, gue ngerti, cuma tetep aja gue gak terima yak.

Tiba-tiba gue terkena sport jantung alias kaget gegara ada tangan yang nepuk bahu gue. Secara reflek, gue tengok kepala gue. "Siapa njir?!" Dan ternyata pelakunya adalah Natsu. "Eits, kalem mbak. Lu ngapa? Bengong?" Dengan judesnya, gue menjawab. "Iya, mang ngapa? Masalah buat lo gitu?"

"Ish, tajem amet lidah lu. PMS yak?"

"Kagak ego, lu bikin gue jantungan."

Dan si pinky cuma nyengar-nyengir gak danta. Hmm, mungkin sekarang saat yang pas untuk menjotos mukanya yang dia sebut-sebut ganteng itu. Alhasil, gue jotos lah mukanya.

JDUAK

"Eh bangsat! Nape gue ditonjok asu?!"

"Eh maaf bang, muka lu ngeselin sih." Gue jawab dengan senyuman bagaikan dewi pencabut nyawa. "Udeh, diem kalian bedua. Gue tau kalian kebelet nikah, tapi sekarang kita bahas ini dulu." Sergah Erza gak nanggung-nanggung. Dan seketika, muka gue dan Natsu langsung merah kayak rambutnya si Erza. "Bujug, gue nikah sama dia? O to the GAH, OGAH!"

"Cih, sape juga yang mau nikah ama cewek ganjen tenaga gorilla?"

"Baji—"

"EITTSSS, DIEM DIEM DIEM. Gue plesterin juga mulut lu berdua." Dan sekarang malah Gray yang ikut-ikutan motong percakapan not-so-elite kita. Saking gedeknya, terpaksa gue tutup mulut, bagusnya si Natsu juga ikutan mingkem.

"Nah, jadi, pokoknya, musti kudu wajib sangat kalian harus ada di depan gerbang sekolah jam delapan malem nanti. Kalau ditanya mau kemana, bilang aja mau ke diskotik ok? Awas kalau gak dateng, gue terror rumah lu." Dan dengan gagahnya, Erza keluar kelas meninggalkan kita-kita yang masih kicep di tempat. Astagah, setuju aja nggak, si cabe langsung ngelengos keluar gitu tanpa beban.

Mau gak mau, akhirnya kita pergi juga.

* * *

Dan sekarang kita lagi berdiri, mangap ngeliatin tu mansion. Ide siapa yang bilang mansion segede gaban gini dibiarin berdiri gitu ok-ok aja? Tetangga pada gak risih apa? Mata gue langsung melesat melihat ke arah rumah-rumah yang berada disekitaran mansion itu. Dalem hati, gue berpikir positif. Sapa tau mereka imannya kuat-kuat semua, gak kayak kita.

Ngomongin soal iman, kita aja iman masih sekecil biji padi, masih aja nyoba nantangin makhluk-makhluk anti-mata telanjang itu. Yah, seperti kata mereka saja ya, YOLO.

"Oke, semuanya! Mulai berhitung!" Titah si emak kos. Terpaksa kita mulai berhitung, serasa beneran mau study tour aja. Selesai pas di Jellal, si emak kos mulai berkoar-koar lagi. "Oke, jadi kita bakal dipisah jadi dua-dua, oke! Kudu musti wajib sangat cewek-cowok!" Seketika kita semua jantungan. Seseorang! Telpon ambulans!

Gray langsung aja angkat tangan, gak terima ceritanya. "Bentar Za! Lu yang imannya (mungkin) lebih gede dari kita semua mestinya tau kan kalau cewek ama cowok di ruangan gelap sendirian itu kayak gimana?!" Seketika dia digetok kepalanya pake obor. Kasihan oh kasihan. "Dodol! Gue tau lah. Kalau gak gitu, kita mau nantangin apaan?!" Nyali Gray menciut seketika. Kasihan oh kasi—Oke cukup, intinya Gray yang malang malah ter-bully.

Tanpa banyak cing-cong selanjutnya, kita langsung dipisah-pisah. Juvia, seperti cara membuat mie instan, milih Gray tanpa persetujuan yang bersangkutan. Erza pun juga gitu, langsung dia seret Jellal ke dalem mansion. Hadeh-hadeh, kawan-kawan, kalau kalian mau beduaan sama gebetan, gak usah ngajakin orang untuk ikut menderita yah?

Alhasil, tersisalah gue dan Natsu yang masih diem di depan gerbang. "Pulang aja boleh gak?" Gue ngedumel, layaknya cewek PMS. Ya, gue emang lagi dateng bulan sih, cuman bukan itu maksud gue. "Ya, kalau bisa gue juga udah pulang daritadi keles. Gak mau besok gue tinggal nama gegara Erza, mati konyol tau gak?" Dia ikut ngedumel. Terbesit di benak gue bahwa Natsu juga dateng bulan. "Ya udahlah, kuy Nats." Gue tarik tangannya. "Woi, apa-apaan lu! Sejak kapan gue persilahkan lu megang-megang gua?" Ambigu bangsat.

"Terus lu mau meninggalkan seorang tuan putri sendirian disini gitu?"

"Mana tuan putri? Yang gue liat gorilla."

KREK

"IYA IYA IYA, AMPUN, SAKIT MBAK SAKIIT!" Merasa puas, gue longgarkan pegangan gua. "Anjir sakit parah. Lucy, lu nge-gym apa gimana si?" Langkah gue terhenti dan gue tengok ke arah dia. "Iya, ngapa? Mau gue patahin tulang lu?"

"Nggak, nggak kok. Ampuni, hamba khilaf."

"Yaudah diem, ayo jalan."

Dan akhirnya kita beneran masuk ke tu mansion. Dan secara efek dramatis, pintunya tertutup secara otomatis di belakang kita.

Inilah awal dari sebuah cerita "Kemampusan bocah-bocah berumur enam belas-tujuh belas tahun yang entah kesambet apaan merasa berani buat nantangin mansion angker yang ada di deket sekul mereka."

Selesai gue ketik, gue matiin hape gue. Mata gue sakit, brightness hape serasa menusuk mata gue. Natsu dengan payahnya mencoba untuk menahan tawa berdahaknya. Hmm, mungkin sekarang saat yang pas untuk nginjek kakinya yang kebetulan make sendal, pake high-heels sepuluh senti gue.

* * *

Tanpa mereka ketahui. Konon, para tetangga mansion itu mendegar jeritan seorang perempuan yang sangat melengking sampe bikin telinga mereka ber-ngiing ngiing ria.

**To Be Continued...**

**Note: Astagah, ini apa lucunya coba?:(**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nats, kita ada dimana?"

Natsu celingak-celinguk bagaikan mencari toilet. Lalu, dengan inosennya, dia berkata. "Serem juga yak tempatnya."

"DUDUL! Namanya juga mansion angker, ya serem lah! Terus lu belom ngejawab pertanyaan gue!"

"Ya lu juga dudul, lu kira gue penghuni sini hah? Ya mana gue tau lah."

Nama gue Lucy. Dan gue pengen ngebejek-bejekin sampe jadi rujak makhluk kampret di depan gue ini.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei

Warning: Typo dan tidak sesuai EYD dan OOC akut dan cing-cong cing-cong lainnya.

**Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Intinya, kita ada di sebuah ruangan. Ya, yang namanya mansion angker gimana yak? Udah berdebu gitu barang-barangnya, bau apek, gelap pula. PLN mana PLN?! Natsu daritadi cuma nyinarin senternya ke sekitar ruangan. Gak ada niat sama sekali buat nyinarin arah jalan, sungguh ingin kujambak rambutnya yang meski di kegelapan masih ngejreng gitu warnanya.

"Woi Nats, nyinarin senter jangan ke atep doang kek. Ke bawah juga! Susah tau jalannya." Dan dia gak komentar sama sekali. "Woi Nats—" Pas gue tengok ke arah dia, ternyata si empunya nama lagi mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ngeliat ke arah dimana senter menyinari. "Woi Natsu, ngapain sih—" Gue ikutan liat keatas, dan ternyata di atas sana ada... "—lu." Tarantula.

Dan tarantula itu tiba-tiba lompat, ngilang dari sinaran senter. "EH GOBLOK, ADA TARANTULA!" Otomatis gue lompat mendekat ke arah si pinky. "EH SUEK, KAGET ANJRIT!" Akhirnya dia sadar juga. "KIRA GUE PEDULI?! ITU ADA TARANTULA BANGSAT! MUSNAHIN NATS, BURU MUSNAHIN!"

"KALEM WOI! LU KATA MATA GUE MATA KUCING HAH?! GELAP EGO!"

"KAGAK PEDULI GUAA! YANG PENTING LU MUSNAHIN TU TARANTULA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Oke, lu kalem daun (calm down) dulu. Terus ITU TARANTULA MAU GUE MUSNAHIN PAKE APA HAH?!"

"Injek kek! Jotos kek! Apa kek! Usaha ajalah!" Tanpa gue sadarin, gue meluk lengan dia. "Gue takut Nats..." Gue bisik dengan suara macem nenek-nenek. "Lucy...

"Lepasin tangan gue, gak muhrim tau."

Tapi gue masih ngebatu. Gue takut serangga oke? Serangga apapun itu. Mulai dari semut sampe kalajengking, gue takut SEMUANYA. MUSNAH AJA KEK, NGAPAIN IDUP. "Woi Lucy, aliran darah di lengan gue bisa berhenti nih. Lu meluk kagak usah make tenaga dalem juga." Dia komplen, tapi bodo amat. "Bodo, pokoknya sampe lu musnahin, gak akan gue lepasin."

"Aish, suka-suka lu aja lah."

Dan secara terpaksa kita jalan kayak gini. Awkward banget sumpil. Akhirnya si Natsu pasrah dan dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang sebelah. Secara gue yang emang pala batu, gue bilang ke dia kalau itu tarantula bakal ngikutin kita sampe keluar mansion. "Sejak kapan lu punya fans serangga sih Lu?" Dia mencoba untuk bercanda, namun ku tempeleng kepalanya. "Gak lucu anjir, gue phobia serangga tau."

"Kakak-kakak lagi ngapain?"

Kata suara yang nggak gue kenal. Kita berdua mematung, kaget asli. Tapi bentar, kita ini lagi di sebuah mansion yang udah berabad-abad gak dihuni. Jangan-jangan—!

Gue dan Natsu secara perlahan nengok ke arah belakang. Dan ternyata ada anak kecil di belakang kita yang entah sejak kapan ngikutin, tapi yang bikin gue lebih syok adalah di sekitaran kepalanya ada kelabang yang kelewat gede melilit sama kakinya yang gak napak.

"W-woi Nats..."

"Na-napa Lu...?"

"Lari yuk."

"Kuy."

Secepat kilat, kita berbalik badan. Tanpa aba-aba, langsung cus ke arah manapun itu yang penting jauh-jauh dari makhluk astral yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kita. Namun, secara saya adalah korban, saya tidak merekomendasikan cara seperti ini. Karna lihatlah apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

Gue ngos-ngosan. Capek banget anjir, serasa lari sepuluh kilometer tau gak? Gue jatoh terduduk. Pantat gue dengan tidak elitnya mencium lantai yang udah berdebu sampe debunya ngepul dan gue batuk-batuk. Hadeh, ekstra sekali pemanasan hari ini. Kenapa? Pemanasan? Iya pemanasan, soalnya gue yakin abis ini bakal ada yang lebih nista lagi dari yang tadi. "Haduh, parah banget ini... Nats, lu gapapa?" Gue mangap.

Astaga.

Gue kepisah dari Natsu.

"YA TUHAAAN!"

* * *

"Aduh, capek... Astagah, keknya gue harus mulai nge-gym lagi kayak lu—"

Jantung gue serasa mau copot.

LUCY NGILANG ANJIR.

JANGAN-JANGAN KITA KEPISAH?!

"Emak, gue dosa apa hari ini sampe begini amat malem sabtu gue..." Biarkan gue merengek sebentar, hayati capek tau! Udah di terkam Erza, Lucy, sekarang ama setan bocil. Bujug dah, yang lain sengenes kita gak ya? Moga aja iya, biar gue gak elon (alone) gitu.

Tapi mikir-mikir soal yang setan tadi, mungkin dia muncul gegara tadi si Lucy meluk-meluk gue yak? Ah kampret, udah gue bilangin juga ngga muhrim. Sekarang malah kepisah gini kan? Bodo amatlah, yang penting dia yang salah.

Oke, sekarang tujuan gue adalah untuk mencari Lucy dan keluar dari mansion ini. Demi apapun, ini mansion gede banget, gue gak tau arah jalan pulang kemana tolong. Mana gue lagi di lantai dua pula, gue gak tau si Lucy ngilang kemana tapi semoga aja dia kagak nerobos jendela saking gak kuatnya sama kegiatan supernatural disini... Tapi kalau iya keren juga sih. Yah, pokoknya gue musti nyari dia dulu sebelom dia makin-makin kelakuannya.

Makin apa? Makin gila. Kasian udah sedeng gegara jadi bahan contekan sekelas (gegara Levy ada di kelas lain) sekarang juga tambah sedeng gegara paling benci genre horror. Mari kita berdoa semoga dia nyasar gak jauh-jauh dari gue, kaki gue lemes gini ya mohon maap, udah gak kuat jalan.

Dan gue seretlah kaki gue menuju ke ruangan apa gue gak tau, gak peduli juga. "Woi, Lucy... Dimana lu?" Gue sorotin sinar dari senter gue ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Oh iya, senter kan cuma ada di gua... Ah, dia kan ada hape, gapapa kali.

* * *

"HAPE GUE MATI BANGSAT!"

Selesai sudah nasib seorang putri bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Senter cuma ada di Natsu dan hape gue dengan inosennya mati disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. "Mana powerbank gue ketinggalan di rumah lagi, huh, komplit dah." Gue mendengus sebal. Saking betenya, gue akhirnya jalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Pas gue puter kenop pintunya, gue kaget. Kok gak bisa dibuka?... Loh, heh, kok gak bisa dibuka? Wah anjir. Eh anjir.

SI ANJIR,

TOLONG GUE.

Tapi akhirnya gue dobrak juga pintunya, sampe engselnya copot.

* * *

GEDUBRAK

E anjir, suara apaan tu? Kayak ada yang lagi gulat(?).

Dan secara gue berpikir mungkin itu ulah si Lucy dengan tenaga gorila-nya, gue reflek nge-sprint kearah suara. Dan kalian semua gak tau betapa kagetnya gue begitu ngeliat apa yang terjadi di TKP. Lucy terkapar di atas pintu yang engselnya copot, entah dia apain.

"Lucy, lu mati?"

Si Lucy pun tiba-tiba bangkit dari alam kubur. "KAGAK LAH EGO." Fiuh, syukurlah dia masih sehat wal afiat. "Woi, bantuin gue berdiri kek, sakit tau kaki gue."

"Lu kata kaki gue gak sakit apa?"

"Sakitan gue ego, gak tau apa gue lari make high-heels sepuluh senti?"

...Gue kicep. Oke fix, gue kalah. Jadi lah gue bantuin dia bangun. "Cih, siapa suruh make high heels buat uji nyali."

"Mana gue tau kalau kita mau uji nyali."

Erza udah jelas-jelas ngomong gitu tadi siang ya. Ni cewek pinter, tapi sekalinya bolot, bolotnya kelewat ekstrim. Sungguh menakjubkan, sangat langka dan harus dilindungi. Intinya gue capek adu bacot sama dia yang punya prinsip "Cewek itu selalu benar".

"Balik yok Nats, capek gue lama-lama disini." Dia bilang sambil ngebersihin roknya yang entah kenapa debunya banyak banget. "Iye iye, tapi gue aja gak tau ini kita dimana."

"Aduuh..."

Muncul lagi lah suara yang nggak kita kenal. Dan kali ini Lucy dengan sekejap lompat dan mendarat tepat di sebelah gue, kembali dia meluk lengan gue dengan kekuatan abang Hercules-nya. Tapi gue gak peduli, karena pandangan gue tertuju ke depan gue, dimana pintu yang abis Lucy dobrak sampe engselnya copot itu tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri. Lalu, muncul sesosok makhluk yang ternyata tertindih oleh pintu itu.

"Heh, dasar manusia-manusia lucknut! Gagal kan gue ngagetin kalian jadinya!"

KUNTILANAK!

Eh bentar, tadi dia ngomong apa?

"Manusia... Laknat?..." Gue tanya, memastikan. Si kuntilanak Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk disko. "Iya kalian, udah pacaran bukan di tempatnya. Gue tau gue jomblo semasa idup, tapi gak usah pamer juga!" Gue dan Lucy saling bertatapan. Dan secara instan kita berdua menjauh. "IH, APAAN SIH. SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU PACARAN SAMA DIA?!" Si kuning(?) komplen. "Idih, amit-amit jabang bayi kalau gue pacaran ama dia."

"Elah, gitu tu percakapan orang yang saling lope-lope."

"SIAPA LU SIAPA GUA ANJIR." Kita bedua komplen serentak. "Ngapain lu ngikut-ngikut gua?!" Dia mulai debat, gue layani.

"Lah, elu kali yang mulai!"

"Dasar hedon!"

"Mending hedon, dibanding mirip kuning-kuning yang ngambang di kali!"

"Apa lu kata?!"

"AHH, UDAH, BERISIK LU BERDUA. KALAU EMANG SALING SUKA YA NGOMONG AJA SI."

"DIEM LU!"

Dan seketika si kunti mundung di pojokan. "Hiks, gue harusnya malah nakutin mereka, kok malah gue yang takut sama mereka." Gue sama Lucy sweatdrop berat. Itu kuntilanak beneran mundung. "Nayolo Nats, gara-gara lu ini. Mbak Kunti jadi mundung gitu kan."

Mbak Kunti siapa anyink. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah, "Kok gue doang, lu juga tau!" Mulai lagi lah kita debat. Tapi debat kita terpotong gegara si mbak Kunti yang tiba-tiba mencurahkan isi hatinya ke kita. "Gue tau gue masih junior disini, tapi gue gak tau kalau kerjaan ini berat juga meski jadi junior."

Hah, kerjaan?

"Ke-kerjaan apa ya mbak?" Lucy tanya, takut-takut salah ngomong dan bikin si mbak Kunti tambah mojok lagi. "Nakut-nakutin orang lah bedon. Kalau misalnya gue bisa bikin sejumlah orang jantungan, gue bisa secara _official _dipanggil senior!" Gue manggut-manggut, ternyata di dunia persetanan ada juga ya kategori junior sama senior. Dunia itu ternyata sangat luas ya.

"Dan secara gue emang masih baru disini, jadi gue masih junior. Terus senior-senior gue pada bilang kalau gue berhasil buat nakut-nakutin sejumlah orang itu, gue nanti juga bisa dipanggil senior. Makanya gue sedih waktu kalian bukannya takut sama gue malah asik adu bacot di depan gue terus guenya dikacangin."

DIA SEDIH GARA-GARA ITU?!

"O-oh, maaf deh. Kalau gitu gimana kalau kita akting aja? Ya gak, Nats?" Gue merasa terpanggil dan segera setuju secara ini _awkward _banget. "Iye, bener tu. Jadi beban lu sebagai junior gak berat-berat amat." Terpaksa gue ikut-ikutan buat memperbaiki mood mbak Kunti. "Oh, ok."

...

UDAH GITU DOANG RESPONNYA?

Ya intinya, si mbak Kunti ngilang entah kenapa. Hmm, mungkin kelebihan dari menjadi sesosok makhluk astral. Terus tiba-tiba kita denger suara ketawa... Ya, ketawa khasnya kuntilanak. Dan dia akhirnya muncul di depan muka kita berdua. "KYAAA, NATSU ADA KUNTILANAK!" Balik lagi si Lucy meluk gue. Tapi, ini...

"Woi Natsu, akting buru!" Bisik Lucy. Mau aja sih gue ngebantu mbak Kunti, cuma... "Maaf Lu, kayaknya gue gak bisa akting gegara ngebayangin yang barusan." Tiba-tiba ada meja melayang dan dengan cantiknya menghantam wajah gue.

JDUAK

"ADAW!"

* * *

"Nats, woi Natsu! Bangun kek!" Gue goyang-goyangin badannya yang terkapar kaku habis dicium meja dengan mesra tadi.

"Cih, dasar php. Kalau emang gak mau bantuin ya ngomong aja kek! Bilangin tu ke cowok lu!" Dan dengan begitu si mbak Kunti menghilang. Anjir, udah berjuta-juta kali gue bilang kalau kita gak pacaran. Ah sudahlah, yang penting gue bangunin si Natsu dulu.

Kalau aja hape gue nyala bisa gue jadiin ini sebagai bahan belek-meil (black mail) buat nanti. Tapi sayangnya yaa, gitu. Lalu indra penciuman gue menangkap bau amis yang sangat-sangat. Di sebelah meja yang tergeletak secara tidak elitnya itu, ada sebuah kaos kaki yang dilalerin. Muncul lah sebuah bohlam nyala di atas kepala gua.

Gua ambil syal kotak-kotak Natsu yang selalu siap sedia terlilit di lehernya (jangan-jangan dia mandi juga masih dia pake?!) dan gue jadikan perlindungan untuk mengambil kaos kaki itu. Gue mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu—

"NATSU, BANGUN!

PLAK

**To Be Continued...**

**Note: Semoga chapter ini juga membuat anda semua terhibur.**


End file.
